A Big Question
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: Albus Potter has something to ask his girlfriend, something big! I suck at summaries. Read Potter Love if you want to know more about Albus and Alice! Read and Review!


Authors note: I really wanted to do something for Albus and my Oc Alice. I just love them! Their so cute! ^^ Just so you know, Alice is from my story Potter Love. Read that! I hope you like this. Thanks again to my beta! You rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the Oc!

* * *

Albus Severus Potter and Alice Longbottom II had been dating since their fourth year in Hogwarts. Five years later, they lived together in a modest flat in London, and Albus wanted to ask Alice a very important question.

So now he stood in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Neville and Hannah Longbottom.

"Albus, what a surprise." Hannah said, a small smile on her face. Neville paled at the sighed of Albus, as if her knew what Albus was about to ask.

"Hello Mrs. Longbottom, hello Professor," Albus said with a small smile. Hannah rolled her eyes at the young man.

"It's Hannah, dear." Neville cleared his throat, "What brings you here, Albus?"

Albus took a deep breath before saying, "Could we speak in privet." Neville nodded. Hannah and Neville lead Albus into the living area where Alice and her older brother Frank grew up. It was a nice little flat, with three bedrooms, a sitting room, a kitchen and two bathrooms. Once they were in the sitting room, Hannah motioned for Albus to sit down. Hannah sat down in a very comfortable looking chair next to Neville, who sat in a worn recliner. No one said anything for a while. Hannah broke the silence. "This is about Alice, isn't it?"

Albus nodded, and pulled a small velvet box from his pants pocket. "I want to ask her to marry me, but I wanted to ask for your blessing." Hannah looked at Neville, giving him a sad smile. Albus thought he heard her say something like, "Our baby girl." but he wasn't quite sure. Neville looked older now, like he had just fought the Battle of Hogwarts again. His eyes looked a bit teary.

"We give you our blessing, Albus. But you must promise me that you will treat my baby girl with respect. That you will take care of her and love her." Neville said, as he took his wives hand and held it tightly. Hannah herself had tears in her eyes.

"I promise, sir. I love Alice with all of my heart. If she would say that she isn't ready to marry, I would stay with her even then, because I love her so much. I wouldn't dream of hurting her." This answer seemed to satisfy the Longbottom's. Albus and Neville shock hands, and Hannah gave Albus a hug. "Take care of my baby." She whispered. Albus nodded.

"Albus where in the world are you taking me?" Alice asked her boyfriend as he lead her to some unknown place. He had blindfolded her, so she couldn't tell where she was.

Albus chuckled and said, "You'll see in a minute, Allie-bug." Alice huffed, but said nothing as Albus lead her somewhere. She had a feeling that they were in the woods, because it smelled like earthy. It wasn't long before Albus stopped.

He stood behind her know, she could feel his warm breath on her ear. "We're here," He whispered before he kissed her neck and undid the blindfold. Once Alice regained her vision, she gasped. They stood under a tree, but it wasn't just any tree. It was a tree that they would play under when they were children, and later snogged under when they were still in Hogwarts. It was an old tree, and it was perfect for climbing.

"Albus what-" She was cut off with a sweet kiss. It was short, but it still left Alice breathless. When Albus pulled away, he said, "I wanted to do this here, because this place means so much to us," He said. Alice didn't understand what he was talking about, until he got down on one knee. Her breathing caught.

"Alice Hope Longbottom, I love you with all my heart. You have been my best friend since we were children, and my girlfriend since forth year. I'm not going to go into a mushy speech, because I'm not good with that stuff. But I will ask you this, will you marry me?" He pulled out a beautiful yet simple ring. Tears were in her eyes.

"Yes," She whispered, her could barely speak. Albus' emerald eyes lit up, he quickly slid the ring on her finger and stood up. He hugged her, holding her tightly. "I love you," he whispered into her hair. Alice smiled and pulled away a little.

"I love you too, and I can't wait to be Mrs. Albus Severus Potter." She giggled a little bit, she had dreamed of that title since she was little. Albus smiled, "Merlin I love the sound of that." Alice kissed his lips. They stood there kissing for awhile. When they pulled apart, Albus said, "Should Scorpius or James be my best man?" Alice groaned. They both knew the two would fight over it.

"James naturally, but you could always have two best men." Albus thought about it a minute before nodding. "Brilliant!" He said right before he kissed her cheek.

* * *

I hope you like it!


End file.
